Yellow
by star of david
Summary: Harry has a vague idea on what he needs to do. But an unlikely and unexpected love is tearing him apart. A song fic to Coldplay’s Yellow.


**Yellow**  
by star of david  
Draco/Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in this story; they were created by the genius, JKRowling. I do own the plot.

**SUMMARY:** Harry has a vague idea on what he needs to do. But an unlikely and unexpected love is tearing him apart. A song fic to Coldplay's _Yellow_.

* * *

The Astronomy Tower was the highest tower in Hogwarts. One could see the vastness of the nighttime sky and enjoy its tranquility from this point of the castle. Since it was located at such a high point, Filch did not patrol the tower as much as he did the corridors. Neither did Mrs. Norris. With these elements into consideration, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter decided this would be their secret meeting place on different days of the week.

And so it was.

The moon was a perfect circle, bright against the pitch-black darkness of the sky. Countless tiny silver dots were scattered all over the black, a few of them bigger than the others.

Harry Potter, who was leaning on the tower's ledge, heard a wolf howling in the distance. He smiled briefly, recalling an old friend who he knew was somewhere under the same sky, probably howling as well.

Harry suddenly felt a hand on right side of his waist. He smiled even more. He turned to his left, but saw no one.

"Hello, Dragon."

Harry felt the hand leave his waist. Slowly, a body began to appear before him – a bit taller, blond hair, gray eyes, long legs – and his smile grew wider still.

"Hello, Scarhead," greeted Draco Malfoy, kissing Harry's forehead, right on his scar, peculiarly shaped like a lightning bolt. "OWLs are tomorrow – what the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing, really," said Harry innocently.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting rest?" inquired Draco.

"Aren't you, as well?" Harry returned the question.

"Good point," conceded Draco, sticking his tongue out playfully at Harry. "I only came up here at this hour because my love asked me to."

"Thanks," replied Harry. He stared at the sky. Draco did the same.

"It's Draco again," commented Harry after a few silent minutes.

"What?"

"The constellation, babe," laughed Harry.

"Oh, right." Draco laughed too. "I can never figure out what that looks like. The moon is lovely, though."

"Yeah," breathed Harry, his eyes still fixed on the night sky. "It's a great color, what the moon has right now…a very light yellow…much like your hair," he said, finally taking his eyes off the sky and looking at the boy standing next to him.

Draco smiled as both of them inched closer, leaning in for a kiss. Harry loved kissing Draco – it was unlike any other experience on earth, and was therefore indescribable and incomparable to anything.

"So will the little boy tell me what the hell is really bothering him?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow. Harry wouldn't call for this clandestine meeting if everything were fine. It was the night before the OWLs began, after all.

"I had the dream again," Harry said. His voice was so soft that Draco almost had to put his ear right next to Harry's mouth to hear him. "The one with the corridor in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes, you've told me about that a thousand times," said Draco. "And I've told you what I know. I overheard Father talking about a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, and I still think they're out to retrieve that prophecy. I told you, that's all I know."

"Yes, I know," replied Harry. "But I have this nagging feeling in my gut…" he trailed off.

"What kind of feeling is it?" asked Draco.

Harry faced him, his face a bit pale. "Draco, this is completely hypothetical, OK? But, say, if the time comes that I come face to face again with Voldemort and his followers – and your dad is definitely one of them, right? – and I have to duel with them or something…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

But Draco could.

"What if you come to a point that you have to kill my father," Draco stated simply and flatly.

"Well, yeah."

Harry was quite taken aback. He knew how much Draco loved his father, although was beginning to dislike his doings, returning to the Dark Side. He knew Draco practically worshipped Lucius.

"Then go ahead and do it," Draco said as flatly as he had stated his previous sentence.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you –"

"Yes, I'm quite serious," replied Draco, cutting Harry off. He looked straight into Harry's green eyes. "I love my father, you know that. And I love you. But I'm not telling you to go ahead and finish him off if necessary because I love you more than I do him. I believe in what you're fighting for, Harry. And I feel quite the opposite about his – and the Dark Lord's – views. So if getting rid of my father will help you get rid of the Dark Lord, then so be it."

Harry remained speechless. He still could not believe what he was hearing.

Draco pointed at the night sky. "Look at the stars, Harry," he said. Harry obliged. "Those stars – and that yellow moon – they were put there by some higher being to give light to the night sky. Without them, how else can I see your beautiful face at this hour?" Harry smiled at this, and Draco smiled back.

"Some higher being put that stupid scar on your forehead for a reason too," Draco continued. "We don't know what it is yet, but you'll soon find out. I know it. And when you do, the same stars and the same moon will be there to watch over you for me, because, sadly, I don't think I can help you much."

Harry looked at Draco disbelievingly, yet gratefully. Under the moonlight, Draco's blond hair and pale skin seemed a bit yellow, not white, like it usually looked. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"You know I love you," said Harry.

"Yeah," shrugged Draco. "So?"

They both laughed, then fell silent. They needed no words to convey to one another how much they loved and cherished each other. Clandestine meetings, illicit kisses, and forbidden contact were all they had, and yet these proved enough for the Dragon and the Scarhead.

Draco took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Harry returned the gesture.

"We'd better get back," said Draco. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good luck with OWLs," said Harry, giving Draco a goodbye kiss.

"You too," replied the blonde. Draco watched Harry disappear under his Invisibility Cloak before slipping under his own.


End file.
